


Kaosu-Taiso, The Chaos Emperor!

by DrGairyuki



Series: Chaos Emperor Saga | Kaosu-Taiso Saga [3]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Awesome, Cameos, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gallows Humor, Genderbending, God of Chaos, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Martial Arts, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Shout-outs, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements, Surprise Ending, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transformation, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Ranma and Akane are now a true couple of sorts. However, unknown to them, an ancient being of pure chaos have now fully awoken as it is about to enter right into their lives and changed it forever...





	Kaosu-Taiso, The Chaos Emperor!

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj7o-vxncjcAhVj64MKHWorBmsQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.patchstop.com%2Fshop-all-patches%2Ffun-novelties%2Fblack-red-eyed-dragon-genuine-leather-patch.html&psig=AOvVaw2eJk8EUmULPXBSHAx6Hyy6&ust=1533088497846808)

It became now official that Ranma and Akane are now a truely couple after they've came back from their vacation at the beach.

Soun and Genma were very happy about that at first... until Ranma also reveal that he have accepted his girl side as an equal part of himself as one of many reasons, other than the advantages of being a girl and the curse itself (like helping to get out of tricky situations, still being human, improving his own skills (physical, emotional, social, critical thinking), getting free ice creams, etc.), despite the embarrassing side effect (including mood swings), is that he have decide that fighting over the water of the Nannīchuan wasn't the worth the afford anymore due something bad going to happen plus the fact that Akane love Ranma even if he's either a guy or a girl, much to Genma's happiness that his son wasn't competing for the curse anymore, but Soun had to slap him for about a half dozen time and reminded him that if Ranma was no longer interested anymore in the Nannīchuan, they can't bargain him into wedding Akane now... and then Nodoka then reminded _them_ that she still want both the two father to commit seppuku, which have made the two ran in _absolute_ terror for their lives again, despite the fact that she was just joking again because it was just so amusing to see the two complete idiots running for their lives in terror.

But for Nodoka on the other hand, she was both glad and proud that her son have choose his love for Akane over the cure for his cursed form, which she consider very manly, so she decide to cross her son's name out of the scroll that he have signed as an toddler, meaning that Ranma would no longer have to worry about commiting seppuku anymore... so she instead replace his name with _Soun's_ name so that if she think Ranma is "unmanly" before he turn 20 or at least finished community college, or at least, high school, then he'll have to take her son's place because abusing the loopholes are just so much fun.

Kasumi already have knew that it was going to happen sooner or later, but she was supicious of what they actually did at the beach and after they admit they had kiss and grope each other in a hidden private place at one point to her, she scolded them for doing it where it was a public place.

Nabiki gave them some of the cash that she have earn from lying and distracting most of the Nerima Wrecking Crew with the false information since they were the one who came up with it, which was fine by her as she get to keep the rest of it, which made her a very happy girl about this

Happosai, per usual, splash cold water on Ranma-kun, turning him into his female form, and attempt grope both of them, but they send him flying on the Ranma-chan and Akane's Airline special.

So what about the other's own reaction to both Ranma and Akane becoming a offical couple? Well...; Their four friends at Furinkan High: Hiroshi, Daisuke, Sayuri, and Yuka congratulate the newly couple.

When Ryoga heard the news that both Ranma and Akane have now finally became a couple, let just say he have gone nuclear from emotional shock with the Shin Shishi Hōkōdan due to a massive increase of his depression and misery by over 9000... which resulted in leaving a crater of what was once left of the Saotome house before Akari and Shirokuro help him with his depression.

So when Kuno and Kodachi heard the news, they were obviously furious about this, but Nabiki lied to them by selling to each of them false information about one of them making a rude comment about their love interests, which resulted in them fighting each other for over a week.

Mousse was happy about this as he thought it meant that he can marry Shampoo, but he's an idiot like always.

Cologne knew that it was going to happen sooner or later, but she figure it was going to be an extra challenge for her great-granddaughter to win Ranma's heart.

However, both Shampoo and Ukyo have heard the news when it reach to their ears, they took it rather surprisingly well all thing considers, due to their... well... rather previously vocal reactions, but when they were asked of why, they just mumble about something unaudible to anyone's ears... before they hit randomly their heads on something.

* * *

 

_One month later..._

Now, a month later, things were back to normal. Well, mostly normal. Ranma and Akane still argue and fought back and forth all the time like usual, but now they'd actually kiss and make up for it, which Kasumi and Nodoka find it quite cute. Nabiki teased the two father's fears of commiting seppuku, much to Soun and Genma's annoyance and they do not want to admit it at all.

Shampoo and Ukyo were still trying to win Ranma's heart over Akane's own, but the fact that it was not such as common sights these days as usually were, understandable, a cause for concern and both the Saotome and Tendo, along with everyone else, including the Chinese Amazons and Konastu and Tsubasa, were preparing for the worst.

Happosai was doing his usual thing, other than...; Going on an panty raid, stealing something wither valuable or not, fighting Ranma, making bombs for his Happo Fire Burst, being a prevert, burning some junks and making heated sweet potatos from the fire, getting drunk, refusing to change Panty Taro's name, trying to get rid of Ranma anyway, etc, which was ironing the bras and panties that he stole on the ironing board with a clothes iron. "Ahhh... such a beautiful pair of panty." Happosai sighed with happiness as his eyes were gleaming with joy at the pair of panty that he was holding in both of his hands. He put the panty down and reach for his yunomi (japanese tea cup) for a nice and relaxing drink of tea. However, it was suddenly knock over and spill the tea on the floor. Happosai just blankly look at the spill on the floor. "... Something bad is gonna to happen." He noted, very suspicious. The old prevert then got up and decide to take a walk through the hall way of the Tendo Dojo. That was when he pass by the Washitsu room where Ranma (in his male form), Akane, and Nabiki were sitting around the table eating about a couple of cookies and watching the TV while Soun and Genma were playing shogi like usual before the three teenagers notice him when he was passing by again.

"What's up with you, old freak?" Ranma-kun ask with sarcasm in his voice. Before Happosai could retort to the gender-changing martial artist, several things happen;

First, Kasumi accidentally drop a glass and it smash upon the floor. Then, the shine fall down to the floor. Next, the entire foundation of the Washitsu room collapse. And finally... Soun _losing_ to Genma in shoji.

Soun cried in defeat while Genma cheer in victory at this. The teenagers just blankly look as they sweatdrop at this. "Yep, something most definitely bad is gonna happen." Happosai said to himself, causing Ranma-kun and Akane (along with Nabiki) to look at him in confusion of what he meant.

* * *

 

_A day later..._

Both Yuka and Sayuri were walking down the road together from shopping together for some clothing, minding their own business, before they then suddenly heard a voice right behind them.

"Excuse me..." The girls both turn around to see a man in a nice black business suit, who have suddenly appear behind them out of no where as they didn't hear anyone that were walking behind them, who ask them politely with kind smile on his face. "But I was wondering if I am in the Furinkan community of the Nerima ward? Since Tokyo Metropolis is quite a very big place to travel in."

Yuka and Sayuri were confused by the man in front of them before Sayuri then answer his question. "Yes, this is Furinkan and Nerima, but why did you ask?"

"Oh, let's just say that..." The man said as he then give them a far more eerie smile before his voice has suddenly all, but changed with a creepy grin on his face as his appearance changed slightly. " **I like how there is so much chaos there is in Furinkan and all of Nerima...** "

* * *

 

Ranma-kun and Akane were enjoying their meal bowls of ramen at the Cat Cafe before they heard a pair of scream outside of the restaurant. They immediately head outside of the cafe, along with Shampoo and Colonge, to see what was going on... before they see that both Yuka and Sayuki were running for their lives while they were chased by whatever is causing the dustcloud right them.

When they saw their friends were in danger, the couple immediately went into action as they jump into the air and landed right in the path of the dustcloud just before they threw their legs up and kick it, sending flying up to the upper atmosphere layers before it landed on its back, which soon reveal to be... a turtle. A turtle the size of an pool table while struggling to get back up.

"HUMP! HUMP ME! HUMP ME! PLEASE HUMP ME! I CAN'T GET UP!"

"It's 'help me', you idiot." Ranma-kun and Akane said at the same time to the struggling giant turtle before they look at each other... and just chuckle.

That was when they heard a amused laughter before they all turn around and see a pure red-eyes, black-scales, and golden-fur humanoid Chinese Dragon with a normal dragon head and tail in a nice black-colored business suit as he clap his hands at this before he spoke in a deep and mystic voice, like that of a god, yet in a casually tone of voice, with amusement in it.

" **Well, well. Now that was pretty entertaining.** "

"Who the heck are you?" Ranma-kun asked, but at the same time, they felt a rather... _massive_ aura of chi emanating from him, even the one who are _not_ trained in martial arts.

"HEY! You're the same guy who summon that turtle who chased after us!" Yuka and Sayuki said at the same time.

"Really?!" Akane asked.

"Yes!" They both answered.

"Why you...!" Ranma-kun said in anger at the humanoid dragon in front of them.

" **Oh, then come right at me.** "

"With pleasure!" Ranma-kun shouted before he throw a punch right at the dragon in the nice black business suit. However, he was there, standing in front of them, but just when Ranma's fist was just about to make contract, he was no longer not, vanishing right out of thin air, no longer standing in the spot that he was on no more, making the group stunned and confused as they look around, not seeing him in their sight.

That was when they heard his laughter before a snapping sound was sound and a small cloud appear right above Ranma before it became grey and dump all of its water onto him, turning him into his female form.

They all look right up in the air and see the humanoid dragon, lounging in the air, defying the very laws of gravity itself. They were all shock of what they were seeing with their own eyes.

"What the...?"  
" **That was quite amusing. It was quite foolish, but quite amusing as well from any kind of mortals, espically you... Ranma Saotome.** "

* * *

 

_Later... at the Tendo dojo..._

Everyone (except for Happosai at the moment), Shampoo and Cologne included, were in the Washitsu room of the Tendo house, which was pretty normal in the Tendo house... except for the same humanoid dragon from before eating a served bowl of rice with chopsticks. Almost everyone eyed him suspiciously except for Kasumi, who just take in strides, as she served the bowls of rice to him. " **Thank you for the bowls of rice**." He said politely to her.

"You're welcome." Kasumi said as she bow down to him.

"So you're a dragon... right?" Nabiki asked.

" **Yeah. And you're someone who owned a PhD of the art being a bitch.** "

"That's rude!" Kasumi scolded the humanoid dragon for his comment.

"... Touche."

" **That's remind me: You're Ranma Saotome, right?** "

Ranma (back in his male form) just blankly look at him in confusion across the table before he answered him with suspicious. "Yeah. So...?"

" **I've heard news from other gods that, while I was asleep, you've manage to kill Saffron on Mt. Phoenix. Which I wanted to ask a certain question: Did he boast about being either a god or a demi-god?** "

"Uhhh... no, I don't think so."

" **Oh, that's such a petty. That would have been amusing...** " His neutral expression suddenly turn into an smug grin at this. " **As he would have _absolutely_ zero idea of how powerful a god really is compare to him.** "

Before any of them could ask why, they suddenly heard Happosai's cheerful cheers from his recent panty raids as he happily bouncing into the house. "WHAT A HAUL~! WHAT A HAUL~! WHAT A-" However, when he took one look at the humanoid dragon in the washitsu room, he suddenly went from being cheeriful and happy to suddenly freezing in place in sheer terror as his eyes widen in horror of what he seeing while he shrudder. "K... K... K..."

" **Yo, Happy, wass up? It's been a long time no see.** " The humanoid dragon said rather causally to Happosai as he just made a v-sign to him. Everyone were confused, as they've never seen the Grand Master of the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts act like this before, as if he've seen a horrifying ghost.

"Grandpa Happosai, are you okay?" Kasumi ask in concern.

"Master, are you alright...?" Soun asked as he and Genma were sweating rather nerviously, as they have never seen their master like in a terrified state like this before. There was other times, but nothing like this before, which have make them seriously nervious about this.

"K-K-K-KAOSU-TAISO????!!!!!!!!" Happosai practically exclaimed in _absolute_ pure terror and horror as his eyes were still frozen wide in fear of what he seeing in front of him.

That just made everyone even more confused by his reaction before they look at dragon who was apperantly named Kaosu-Taiso... only to see that he was suddenly dress like some kind of rapper and randomly start rapping on the middle of the table.

"Um, Grandfather Happosai? Did you know him...?" Kasumi asked as Kaosu-Taiso suddenly throws a skateboard at Soun and Genma's heads for no particular reason at all.

"DON'T ASK! MY OLD SCARS WILL JUST OPEN UP!" Happosai shouted in sheer terror before he clench his head with his hands as he muttered in pure horror as he remember the imagine of meeting Kaosu-Taiso as he recount their meeting for the first time when he was younger all too well. "The memories are just way, way too awful and traumatic! The Terror of Heaven and Hell!"

"The WHAT?!" Everyone (except for Kasumi) shouted as they all spotted imagine up above.

"The Terror of Heaven and Hell?" Colonge noted, who still have remained calm about this, as she spoke. "That title sound similiar to the son of the Yellow Dragon."

"Cologne." Happosai said, as everyone have noticed that the tone of his voice was now quite serious and it was unlike any serious tone of voice he used that they've never certainly heard before, as he told the equally old-age Chinese Amazon Matriach. "He is _the_ son of the Yellow Dragon, Hùndùn Dì Lóng."

Cologne's brain took a moment to process the inform before it was finally completed and her calm composure shattered into _millions_ of pieces as her eyes widen in horror of what she heard as she just shrudder. "Y-you mean-?!"

" **Yep. I'm the one and the same. _I'm_ the goddamn God of Chaos himself, old mummy.**"

As Cologne was trembling in fear at this revelation, Shampoo asked her great-grandmother as she and everyone else were curious about more Kaosu-Taiso himself. "Great-grandmother, so what exactly is Kaosu-Taiso?"

"I'll tell you instead." Happosai said, knowing that Cologne was way too fearful right now to explain properly, as everyone focus their attention on perverted old dwarf before he begun to explain. "As Hùndùn Dì Lóng, or his prefer nickname, Kaosu-Taiso, as he has mention from himself, he's the God of Chaos, in other words; The very embodiment of chaos and disorder. I can most definitely say that he's a fun-loving trickster and prankster that has a sadist sense of humor as he love to make to chaos anywhere and love make people suffer and miserable just for his own personal amusement." The old prevert said before he clench his head with of his hands as just a few small drops of sweats appear on his partly-bald head as he told them. "Unfortunately, he got a justifiable excuse for it: Since he's the only son of the Yellow Dragon, he can cause chaos whatever he like on an whim since his father loved him despite him causing massive amount of chaos and disorder, _and_ is the God of Chaos, as he supposed to cause chaos and disorder. However, he's not actually really evil, he just thinks in terms of "interesting" vs "boring" mindset."

" **BINGO~! Every single words you said about me is true!** " Kaosu-Taiso comment as he admit it as he snap his fingers before pointing both of his index fingers to Happosai.

"... So you're saying that this dragon... guy... is somekind of powerful god?" Ranma-kun ask.

" _Powerful?_ Are you kidding? Ranma m'boy. He is more powerful than even the _Dragon Kings of the Four Sea_ combined." Happosai shouted to Ranma as he told them in an tone of horror. "In fact, he hold more power than an entire palace full of- no, an entire army of _Shenlongs_ in just one of his own whiskers."

Everyone just look at prehistoric prevert in silence with a shock looks on their faces, then at Kaosu-Taiso, who was suddenly having date with a bottle of shampoo for no apparent reason, then back to Happosai. "You joking, right?" Ranma-kun, as he can't believe that a god could be this powerful.

" **Oh, you better fucking believe it, boy.** " Kaosu-Taiso said with an toothy smirk that was just written on his face before with just a snap of his fingers, he cause a flock of geese that was passing by to spontaneously combust in mid-air as he told them. " **I'm the God of Chaos. I can warp reality itself with just a single snap of my fingers.** " He made another snap of his fingers, turning Ranma and Akane into the opposite genders.

"HEY!" Ranma-chan and Akane-kun shouted at the same time in their new voices while Soun just let cried out the tears of water foundatin-san.

" **I can change just one or anyone's genders I want...** " Kaosu-Taiso then made another snap of his fingers, changing Ranma and Akane back to their original genders. " **Or turning anyone into anything I want.** "

Kaosu-Taiso made another snap, turning everyone (except for Ranma, Akane, and Kasumi) in the room into different kinds of objects. More specifically; A purple and blue-colored mixed Maneki-neko (Shampoo), a water fountain (Soun), a empty sack (Genma), a Tanto (Nodoka), a smoking pipe (Happosai), a 10,000 yen note (Nabiki), and a walking stick (Cologne).

Ranma-kun and Akane just scream in horror of seeing almost everyone suddenly transforms into everyday objects as they cling to each other, embracing deeply, while Kasumi just calmly exclaim "Oh my!" in complete suprised about this before Kaosu-Taiso snap his finger again, turning everyone in the room right back to their original forms, but were shocked from being transformed.

" **So now you see? I am someone who is not to be fucked with.** " Kaosu-Taiso boasted about himself. Everyone in the room can't argue back with the result of their first-hand account of seeing the Terror of Heaven and Hell's powers... through Kasumi still scolded him for cussing and turning everyone in the Washitsu room of the house into different forms without their permission and, surprisingly enough for the goddman God of Chaos himself, he easily let her slide despite the fact that he's a freaking god, but everyone thought that it was because she's just Kasumi.

* * *

 

_A day later..._

It was now lunchtime at Furinkan High. Usually, both Shampoo and Ukyo would make their appearance in an attempt to win over Ranma's heart, but the fact they're not doing it much as they used to means that Ranma can enjoy the food made by Akane more. Today, she've made a few dozen of beards called Melon-pans for him. When he ate one of them, his reaction tell him. "This is delicious!" Akane just smiled in happiness at seeing that her own fiance is happy about her cooking as Ranma-kun chow down on all of the Melon-pans on the rooftop, much to other students' disappointment.

However, just before Ranma-kun could eat the last few Melon-pans, the basket they were in suddenly vanish out of his hands. "What the-?!"

" **These melon-pans are most definitely delicious...** " Everyone who were on the rooftop look up to see Kaosu-Taiso floating in the air, defying the law of gravity like the God of Chaos that he is. It cause everyone on the roof, except for Ranma-kun and Akane, to mumble like 'who's this guy?', 'is that a dragon?', 'how he is floating in the air?', and 'why he is wearing a business suit?'.

But it quickly died down since, hey, it's Furinkan _and_ Nerima, where strangeness itself always occur more likey.

"Kaosu-Taiso?!" Ranma-kun and Akane shouted in shock, seeing him at their school, causing their friends and, everyone else on the rooftop, to look at them.

"Kaosu-Taiso? Who's that?" Hiroshi asked.

"Oh, just the God of freaking Chaos himself." Akane answered their friend's question as her and Ranma-kun's eyes were focus on the floating humanoid dragon-like god, who was just lounging in the air playing with a yo-yo... before its string broke and accidentally threw a few miles away before it hit Genma right on the back of his pandaified head while playing go with Soun, knocking him out cold while a massive lump sprout on where it hits, causing the God of Chaos himself to laugh at it.

"You're joking... right?" Daisuke asked, really hoping that _they_ were really joking.

"We wish we were." Akane answered.

" **Oh, you really fucking wish you really fucking _were_.** " Kaosu-Taiso snarked before he floated down to the rooftop and gently-landed on it like a butterfly.

"Why are you here?" Ranma-kun asked with caution in his voice, wary of why or what Kaosu-Taiso is doing here at Furinkan high.

" **Oh, nothing really...** " Kaosu-Taiso said with a friendly smile... before it turn into sadist grin. " **Except just to mess with you really.** " He open his right hand... as a small water gun appeared just out of no where in his right hand and aimed it at Ranma-kun, who looked confused along with every one else.

"What are you...?" Before Ranma-kun, or anyone else that matter, could ask in confusion of what he's doing, Kaosu-Taiso fired the water-gun... which launched a _massive_ volume of cold water at Ranma-kun, taking everyone by shock and surprised, as the cold blast of water hit the gender-changing martial artist, changing him into his female form, send him flying, and send him straight into the wall, embedding him right into it.

Everyone were still wide-eyed as their face filled with surprised and shock at what they just saw, their mind still processing of just _how_ a such a water gun of that size could fired a water of _that_ volume, all while Kaosu-Taiso was just laughing in _pure_ amusement at what have just happen as Ranma-chan's eyes were spinning with dizziness.

" **THAT'S SO FUCKING HILARIOUS! JUST THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES IS JUST SO FUCKING _PRICELESS_! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

That was when Miss Hinako came through and to up to the rooftop, wanting to know of what on earth is exactly going on right now. "Alright, what the fuss about?!" The 10-year old child-like woman asked all while angrily spinning her arms around in the air like the psychological age that she actually is before she notice Kaosu-Taiso and then notice her favorite so-called "delinquent" embedded into the wall before Akane got him out while the chibi teacher ask the dragon-like god. "Are you a delinquent?"

" **If I am...?** " Kaosu-Taiso asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Then you will be punished like any other delinqunet!" Miss Hinako answer as she spin her arms in the air.

" **Oh? What are you going to do? Give me detention, you tiny midget?** "

A huge red vein appear on the back of her head while clenching her fist as she was now mad by that insult. "THAT'S IT!" Miss Hinako angrily shouted to Kaosu-Taiso before she pull out her 50 yen coin, which the God of Chaos easily recongized the martial art style from anywhere else and made him grin in pure amusement at this. "Prepared to face your punishment, you delinquent!"

" **Of course, you're welcome to tried. Now bring it on, you chibi dwarf.** " Kaosu-Taiso taunted her before he was emitting a such massive amount of battle aura, which everyone, not just in Furinkan High, but in the surround area as well, can feel, but espacially to Ranma-chan and Akane, due to being close to the source, and it was _nothing_ like they've ever seen before, as they that knew he wasn't even getting _serious_ at all and yet they can still feel the incredible amount of chi from just him alone.

"HAPPOOGOJUENSATSU!!!" Miss Hinako shouted the very name of her attack. As soon as she shouted her attack, she start absorbing the massive chi from Kaosu-Taiso like a out-of-control vacuum cleaner, but however, she quickly soon transformed into her adult form, much faster than usually, yet despite this, Kaosu-Taiso _was_ still standing, like he wasn't even affected by it, until Miss Hinako's 50 yen start glowing and then... _BOOSH!_ The 50 yen suddenly unleashed a powerful energy pulse, causing the English Teacher to fall backward and knocked out cold.

Ranma-chan, Akane, and everyone were surprised and shock to see of what just has happen and... to see that Kaosu-Taiso _was_ completely unaffected by Miss Hinako's draining attack on his massive aura of chi before he let out an amused chuckle at this as he dust off his business suit. " **Fool. Haven't you realized? There are limits to any kind of martial arts styles and your is no different: Your limit is that you can only take so much chi that your body can hold so much before it can't no longer take it and as a result, you suffer a backlash due to the excess energy that your body was holding. So it's useless against being with far more chi than you can absorb.** " Kaosu-Taiso said, stating the logical weakness of the Happo Go-en Satsu style itself. Ranma-chan and Akane felt it was a rather logical weakness.

After all, what can you do with such a dangerous excessive amount of chi?

That was before Kaosu-Taiso then spoke to himself. " **Now then, what was I going to do again after I have blasted gender-changing martial artist into the wall with a water gun but before I was suddenly _rudely_ interrupted by miss tiny adult girl.** " He said to himself as he just thought about it... before he _finally_ remembered it. " **Oh yeah~!** " He spoke to Akane. " **You're melon-pan is quite delicious... which is kinda ironic due to your infamous reputation of your cooking being so horrible that your own fiance won't eat it. Other than being a damn tomboy.** "

A big red vein popped on Akane's forehead as she offenced by that insult. "What you called own my fiancee?! Only I can call her a tomboy or her cooking!" Ranma-chan shouted in anger at what is his own fiancee was being called by Kaosu-Taiso, which surprised Akane at him defending his future wife's honor, despite the fact that he's the one who often insulted her, yet he is willing to defend her, taking his love for her, very seriously, and made her slightly blushed about it.

"Ranma..." Akane said to Ranma-chan in a quiet, nice tone of voice as a smile slowly crept up on her face.

" **Oh, I just called her a fucking goddamn violent macho chick jock tomboy who's a uncute idiot overweight with a fucking temper equivalent to a fucking active volcano.** "

"WHAT?!" Akane angrily screech by what she was being called by.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Ranma-chan yelled in rage at it.

" **You heard me.** " Kaosu-Taiso taunted the neo-girl with a toothy grin. Ranma-chan's blood just boiled in anger before he told the God of Chaos.

"THAT'S IT!" Ranma-chan yelled with absolute _fury_ in his tone of voice, not caring if he is the goddamn God of Chaos, before he told Kaosu-Taiso. "You and me are going to duke it out!"

 _That_ have gotting Kaosu-Taiso's attention as he smile with causality. " **With pleasure. As I was getting bored anyway.** "

Ranma-chan knew there was one area they could fight in, as he knew that where many of his previous battles took place there. "Follow me to the soccer field. We'll fight there." The neo-girl told Kaosu-Taiso before he jumped off the roof of Furinkan and landed before he head straight to the soccer field.

" **As you wish.** " Kaosu-Taiso merely said with his arms crossed as he hover up in the air and followed Ranma-chan to the soccer field through the air.

Soon, everyone gather on the sideline of the soccer field, including Akane, as they look at the middle of the soccer field, where Ranma-chan and Kaosu-Taiso are standing at, staring each other in the eyes, as Ranma-chan assume his fighting stance with a serious expression of fury while Kaosu-Taiso just stood with his arms cross with a smug smirk... while he was ironing his dog with telekinesis... despite the fact he doesn't even own a dog at all and more likey stole one from one of the neighbors, much to Ranma-chan's annoyance at the God of Chaos. They were silence as they didn't made one move before the wind gently blew by...

" **Come on. I'm waiting...** "

Ranma-chan didn't really either care or bother to get hot water to turn himself back to his male form since he know that his female form was weaker, but was faster than his male form as a tradeoff, so he knew that he could land more hits on Kaosu-Taiso quicker.

Finally, after waiting patiencely, Ranma-chan dashed right at Kaosu-Taiso before unleashing a fury of punches to strike at the Chaos God. However, Kaosu-Taiso just easily dodge the neo-girl's attacks... all while eating a bowl of ramen that was somehow on fire for some reason, doing a surgery on some guy on a surgeon table that appeared out of no where, singing to "I Just Can't Stop Loving You", using a random telephone (No, not a cellphone, your AT&T push button telephone as the manga is set in the late 1980s. Look it up.) to call Seiryu or Ao Guang or whatever the hell his name is. " **Hey, Seiryu or Ao Guang or whatever the hell your name is!** " Winning the lottery. Playing with some toys like a child. And suddenly becoming _Jesus Christ_ for no apparent reason that nobody really want to know.

"Can't you at least get serious?!" Ranma-chan shouted in annoyance at this.

" **NOPE~!** " Kaosu-Taiso said with a grin like that of a troll. Ranma-chan suddenly stop his assault on Kaosu-Taiso to get his breath and tried to think up a new strategy to use on Kaosu-Taiso... until he thought of one. The neo-girl use the "Soul of Ice" technique to void all of his emotions... and using the Umi-Sen Ken, masking his presense and disappear from everyone's sight, making Kaosu-Taiso actually surprised by that as his face shown it. That was when Ranma-chan have suddenly appear behind Kaosu-Taiso's back... and use the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion technique to burn a mark on the God of Chaos' back. There was silence in the soccer field before a wind blew by as everyone were quite angst. Ranma-chan thought she has won... until Kaosu-Taiso suddenly chuckle in pure amusement before he turn his head around and told the neo-girl the shocking truth. " **You actually think that the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion technique would work on me?** "

Before Ranma-chan could react in shock, Kaosu-Taiso turn his right hand behind and flick him on the forehead, easily sending Ranma-chan flying through until he hit a tree, causing him to grunted in pain from the attack due to the intense pain while making a huge dent in it, a few second later, shocking everyone who just saw it as it was like a mere blurr.

However, Akane was the first to recover. "Ranma!" She quickly rush to the right side of him before she ask her gender-changing fiance in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, not right through." Ranma-chan told his fiancee before he ask himself, still in pain from the attack as he grunted, which worried Akane, and was still in shock that the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion didn't work on Kaosu-Taiso at all. "What the hell? Why didn't it work? Why didn't the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion work at all?"

"Ranma, m'boy. That is because that form of his not his real form _nor_ his real body." Happosai answered his question, suddenly appearing out of no where on the left side beside Ranma-chan, making the neo-girl and the tomboy temperory freak out by this.

"What did you mean, old freak?" Ranma-chan asked, confused by what he meant by that, as Akane and everyone else listen in.

"I'm saying that form he's taking on is not actually his _real_ body at all, that body we are seeing is just a form made from his own chi that is highly packed and condense together to form that body we're seeing with our eyes."

Everyone look at Happosai before looking at Kaosu-Taiso... which he suddenly became the statue of _Buddha_ , then back at the old prevert. "So you're saying that the body of Kaosu-Taiso we are seeing is some kind of illusion?" Akane asked.

"In a way, yes. But this illusion can interact with the world." Happosai answered.

"Quick question: You are just here just to steal some panties or just wanting to grope me and Akane?" Ranma-chan asked as she was wonder of just _why_ the prehistoric prevert is doing at Furinkan High right now.

"Both really~!" Happosai answered Ranma-chan's question before he then grope the large boobs of the neo-girl, which made him just spasm in disgust from the old prevert touching his rack, while Akane look with eyes wide as dinner plates.

"DON'T TOUCH ME/MY FIANCE, YOU PREVERT!!!!" Both Ranma-chan and Akane shouted at the same time in anger before they kicked the old goat straight up to the sky until he became a twinkle in the blue clear sky.

" **Uh-oh, look like he went into LEO (Lower Earth Orbit) now.** "

"YOU FIEND!!!!"

" **Huh? Wuh?** "

Everyone just turn around to see Kuno himself standing in front of Kaosu-Taiso as he goes on his usual rambling of his so called poetry... or even is poetry for that matter... is it poetry? Hmm... Nah, you know what? I don't even care about it at all.

"You dare to insult the fair maiden Akane herself? You dare to smacked the Pig-tail girl with your dirty hands upon into a tree? DEMON!!!! I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School himself, shall send thy back where thy came from, you being of wickiness!" Kuno shouted in his speech as he point his bokken at Kaosu-Taiso.

"... **Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever.** " Kaosu-Taiso snarked as the tone of his own voice and the expression on his own face basically told everyone that he didn't really give a single care in the world about what the hell Kuno is even saying before he pick his nose and got out a nasal mucus from his nostril before he casually flicked it away, causing a random explosion that took everyone else by surprised.

"Fool! Don't you dare to ignored me, demon! I'll shall smite back from where the hell thy came!"

" **Oh, just shut up already, you obvious idiot of a womanizer.** " Kaosu-Taiso said in annoyance, not really interest in hearing his boring speech of what Kuno called poetry.

"THANK YOU!" Ranma-chan and Akane shouting and thanking Kaosu-Taiso at the same time for basically summing up Kuno's personality.

"What?! You to insult me?! I, Upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno, Senior Group E, Captain of the Kendo Club, 'Blue Thunder' by my peers, the undefeated champion of Furinkan High School, will not tolerate this! Prepare to die, demon!"

Kuno then charged at Kaosu-Taiso with his bokken as he was prepare to swing his weapon at him. However, Kaosu-Taiso just rolled his eyes and snorted as he was not impress by this at all before summoning a ping-pong racket right into his right hand and just causally swing it at Kuno... which send him flying straight into the air, going through the clock tower, and send him into the stratosphere, taking the top half of the clock tower along with him... before he crashed right into Shutaro, sending _him_ flying right into LEO.

Everyone were shock of what they have just saw while before they heard the rumbling sound like that of a earthquake as the ground shook breath them before they turn around... only to see the _entire_ Nerima Wrecking Crew came charging in as they charged toward _right_ at Kaosu-Taiso.

"You insulted Akane?! Prepared to die!" Ryoga shouted in anger.

"No one dare to mock Ran-chan Honey!" Ukyo shouted with anger in her tone of voice while she wielding her favorite giant spatula while Konastu and Tsubasa charged right beside her.

"Prepare to die for turning Shampoo into an Maneki-neko!" Mousse yelled with bloodlust in his voice as he hold out several large swords out of his slevees.

Various other characters of the Nerima Wrecking Crew let out their own war cry as they came charging at the God of Chaos himself.

Kaosu-Taiso was silence before he grin in bloodlust at this. " **Ah, the entire Nerima Wrecking Crew is here! ... Even though this is technially Furinkan, but eh, they've destroyed parts of Nerima as well. So who cares?** " Kaosu-Taiso said to himself as he shrug about it before he charged straight at the Nerima Wrecking Crew with only his ping-pong racket before he use Ryoga as a springboard and jump right in front of the entire.

Ukyo, Konastu, and Mousse threw their barrage of spatu-kens, kunais, and various weapons at Kaosu-Taiso, but the God of Chaos easily batter all of the incoming projectile coming at him out of the way by hitting all of them with his ping-pong racket at supersonic speed in right hand. Konastu then use a rope to grab Kaosu-Taiso's left arm while Tsubasa charged at him, but Kaosu-Taiso just swing his ping-pong racket at him to send him up to the air before he use the rope that Konastu grab him with to throw Konastu right into Tsubasa, crashing them right into each other, as he send them down to the ground. Ukyo tried to attack Kaosu-Taiso with her giant spatula and a series of barrages of attacks, but the God of Chaos easily blocked all of them just with his ping-pong racket before Mousse threw various chains behind his back, but Kaosu-Taiso easily dodge them all by moving to the left side before he grab one of his chains and threw Mousse right into Ukyo, sending them both flying into Furinkan High. Kodachi let out her signature laughter as she attack him with her gymnastics ribbon, but Kaosu-Taiso just counter this attack by swinging his ping-pong racket so hard that he summon a gust of wind, stopping Kodachi's ribbon and making it useless in battle, before he then hit her, sending her flying right into the metal barrier and embedding her in it. Ryoga then join back into the fight and attempted to punch him from behind... only for Kaosu-Taiso just to backhand him with his ping-pong racket. That was when the Golden Pair of Kolhotz High School: Mikado Sanzenin and Azusa Shiratori, attempt to attack Kaosu-Taiso with their Good-Bye Whirl attack... only for the God of Chaos to just smack them away with his ping-pong racket. That was when he see Principal Kuno with handheld shears in both of his hands, Kaosu-Taiso decide to make it more interest by summoning a electric razor (more specifically, a Foil-type cordless razor) right into his left hand before he and Principal Kuno strike each other at once. There was silence before Principal Kuno fall to the ground, revealing the middle part of his hair was cut through a line, as Kaosu-Taiso just blow away the tip of the electric razor as if it was a gun. Ryoga rejoined the fight once more by using his bandannas with his Iron Cloth technique like an sword, but Kaosu-Taiso swing his ping-pong racket at the weapon... which easily cut the bandanna in half despite it being enhanced by Ryoga's own Iron Cloth technique, much to the lost boy's shock, before Kaosu-Taiso then smacked him and send him flying before he causally tossed it aside by throwing it over himself. That was when he suddenly heard a shrieking meow of pain and turn around to see that electric razor he toss over has cut a line of baldness across Maomolin's back... only for the ghost cat quickly recongized Kaosu-Taiso before he shouted in pure sheer terror at what he is seeing with his own eyes.

"K-K-K-KAOSU-TAISO!!!!!!!!"

" **Hello, Maomolin~! How it's been, my torture toy~?** " Kaosu-Taiso asked in a cheerful tone of voice, who most definitely remembered fondly of Maomolin being his torture toy since the several times they have met for over 3000 years. He didn't get an answered before Maomolin hid in his own bell and attempt to escape the fight against Kaosu-Taiso by floating away out of pure fear. " **I DON'T THINK SO~!** " Kaosu-Taiso said cheerfully and he jumped right into the air before preventing Maomolin from escaping by using his bell that the ghost cat was in as a ping-pong ball before he smack the ghost cat's ball with his ping-pong racket straight toward the rest of the group. He easily defeated all of the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew by using Maomolin's bell, hitting them all like a ball in a pinball machine with ease. Kaosu-Taiso then toss and spin his ping-pong racket around in his left hand before he turn it into a Kiseru-style smoking pipe as he ask, taunting them while smoking his pipe. " **Really? Is that the best some of you got?** "

"You haven't seen what some of us of can do." Kaosu-Taiso turned his attention to see Ryoga, who was still standing, despite getting beaten by Kaosu-Taiso's two seperate times. This give the God of Chaos a raised eyebrow at this, as he wonder what is exactly the wonder-lost boy is thinking of and is doing. Ryoga then slowly let out his breath and breath in before thinking some of his most depressing moment, in which he easily got so depressed he knew that this attack was powerful enough. "SHIN SHISHI HOKODAN!!!!"

There was a suddenly pinkish purple glow in the air and everyone look up in the air to see a utterly massive orb of collected chi of depressing thought the size of the center of the soccer field, hovering in the air... just right above where Kaosu-Taiso is. When it begun its descend straight down toward its intented target, everyone knew what is going to happen soon and they immediately got out of the way before it could hit its target. Kaosu-Taiso, however, just give an look and an scroff in unimpressment of what he seeing when the orb just came above him... before he use his smoking pipe to _merely_ flick it away like a beach ball, sending the orb of chi back into the air, hitting right into Shutaro in LEO, and sending it right into the depth of space before it disappeared in the deep blackness...

Everyone just stared in shock at just seeing that the Shin Shishi Hokodan itself, easily Ryoga's most powerful attack, was just deflected like it was just a mere ball, right before Kaosu-Taiso spoke with an amusement smile on his face at this just before he spoke as he shook his head. " **Such a bunch of fucking fools. Such a bunch of fucking fools...** " Kaosu-Taiso muttered before he told them. " **Don't you get it? Compare the rest of you to me, you're all just are sardine compared to a Blue Whale that is me.** " Then he begun boasting to all of them. " **As I am a God. My powers are unlimited compare to yours. You're all outclased as I can bend the very will of the world to my very knees.** " He show just how _powerless_ they are compared to him as he merely flick just two of his fingers, sending the countries of both China and India into space before with a mere snap of his own fingers, exploding the country and killing the population on both of the countries, before with just another snap of his fingers, instantly put them back in place of where they were as well as instantly reviving the populations and they went back to what they were originally doing beforehand. " **I'm the God of Chaos. I can wrap the reality of this universe. I can do anything that I want. There is absolute nothing that's not my own powers can't do. For I am Kaosu-Taiso! Kaosu-Taiso, the Chaos Emperor!** "

Kaosu-Taiso then begun laughing.

Everyone they have seen Kaosu-Taiso upon that day knew that there only one thing in their minds: That the most single. God. Fucking. Damn. Terrifying being in the entire _universe_ itself was Kaosu-Taiso, the Chaos Emperor, himself... through _Kasumi_ , of all people, scolded him like a child because he just used his own power to blown up a pair of countries just to show off his own power, and surprisingly... he _still_ let her slide. Nobody was sure of why, but this is was Kasumi we're talking about, what did you expect?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I decide for -kun and -chan for Ranma's male and female forms because it would make it easier for me to write in which forms they are.  
> Okay, Kaosu-Taiso is based on Chaos from Aladdin: The Animated Series and is basically my Author Avater in the self-titled Chaos Emperor. Okay, one of the few reason why I created him is that to explain why the Ranma 1/2 Universe is so damn chaotic is because of him. But what the main reason? You'll find that out in the 5th story. How evil is Kaosu-Taiso exactly? Well... I say around Nabiki and Happosai level of evil. But as said above, he's not really evil, he just like having fun with the things that he consider interesting and supported by the fact he's the god of chaos, he's supposed to cause chaos everywhere and anywhere. His true form is that of a black-scales and golden fur eastern-style dragon... that is just as long as the earth's equator. Yeah, i'd did the fights up above just to show you just how seriously overpower he is compare to the cast. In fact, he's, easily, the most powerful character in the entire saga itself. However, it wouldn't be the Chaos Emperor Saga if he wasn't the one who cause trouble for our protagonists later in the later stories of the series.  
> You do gonna give credit to Kasumi for the fact THAT SHE SCOLDED THE GOD OF FREAKING CHAOS HIMSELF AND GOT AWAY WITH IT! Seriously! She's the only one who Kaosu-Taiso is not rude to at all! That's girl is impressive one girl. But is there a more deeper meaning than that? You'll just have to wait and find out.  
> Also, there's going to a new character in the next story in August, next month...


End file.
